


The Reprimand

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [39]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: When the Jedi council learns that Kumani and Felix are in a relationship, they request to speak with the Barsen'thor.





	The Reprimand

“As Herald, I offer pelt to you. Perhaps your mate, Lieutenant Iresso, would like?”

Surprise flashed across Kumani’s face, before she remembered herself. 

“Thank you, Qyzen. What a… thoughtful gift.” She lied politely, making a mental note to dispose of it later as Qyzen described the necessary steps in preparing it. 

 

As Kumani and Felix were settling down for the night, it occurred to Kumani that she should probably inform Felix. 

“Oh, just so you know, Qyzen thinks I gave you a Wookie pelt and I’d prefer it if he didn’t know otherwise. It’s a long story. I’ll explain tomorrow.”

Felix stared at her. 

“Qyzen knows about us?”

“Apparently.” 

“Does anyone else know?” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know.” Kumani confessed, “But I got a call from the Jedi council. They want me to meet them on Tython.”

Felix rubbed his eyes. 

“This is bad. Do they normally call you back for just a reprimand?” 

“Not that I’m aware of. It’s more likely they’ll have one of us transferred, or I’ll be stationed on Tython permanently.” Kumani thought aloud, sliding out of bed and starting to pace back and forth. Felix followed, carefully wrapping his arms around her. 

“You know I’m not giving you up without a fight, right?” 

Kumani tilted her head and reached up to kiss him. 

“The council will have to be truly creative if they want me to stop loving you.” 

 

As per usual, the area outside the council’s meeting room was crowded with various Jedi. Kumani and Felix navigated their way through, before stopping in front of the doors. 

“Wait here.” Kumani ordered. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me in there with you?” Felix checked. Kumani chuckled. 

“As amusing as that might be, I don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

Felix nodded, before leaning against the wall as Kumani opened the door and stepped inside. The council was mostly in attendance, except for Master Bakarn. Kumani clasped her hands behind her back, straightening. 

“Masters, I can assure you-”

Unless you can assure us that your relationship with Lieutenant Iresso is merely a rumour, there is nothing you can say.” Master Kaeden snapped, leaning forward. Kumani took a deep breath, before beginning again. 

“Masters, my relationship with Fe- Lieutenant Iresso will not cause me to fall to the dark side. Nor will it distract me from my mission, if that is what you are concerned about. Even if you disapprove of the relationship simply because of principle, I must remind you that, while love is a base emotion, so is kindness and understanding. It is restrictive rules that force some to take drastic measures that lead them down a darker path. Those who fall for love frequently fall because they feel as if they don’t have a choice. And when it comes to love, they don’t. Where there is a choice is in the rules, the Jedi put into place. I understand that they are there for a reason, but how many more could be saved if they were a little laxer?” 

Master Satele Shan nodded, clasping her hands together. 

“Thank you, Barsen’Thor. You’ve given us plenty to consider.”

Kumani bowed, before turning and walking away. As she did so, she was certain she saw Master Bakarn and Master Fane exchange credits. 


End file.
